Small Beetles
BlackswanWhiteswan Here! :) *** Blurb Smallbeetles was born in Streamclan, were she grew up under Streamclan's cruel leader, Pricklestar. Smallbeetles watched cats be punished underneath his leadership, some killed for little things....Smallbeetles is soon forced to become Pricklestar's mate...to bare his kits...and live under his leadership might think that being his mate is way better than being nothing at all but sooner or later...Smallbeetles will find out more that she can imagine.... Info Small Beetles/Characters Small Beetles/Trivia Prologue "Cats of Streamclan!" called brown tom with hard brown eyes and long canine teeth, he was standing on a huge rock and his eyes blazed with fury, he was looking down at two she-cats, they were pressed against each other, there eyes held fear, there paws were bound with ivy, so they would not escape. "Applecloud and Frostberry, are not only friends," a sneer of a smile came across his face. "But also mates!" Gasp came from other cats, some looked at the two she-cats with disgust but others with shock. Smallbeetles, a black she-cat with yellow eyes was sitting below beside the deputy Blackdove, her yellow eyes were on the two she-cats, sadness came across her eyes, but she had to hide it. "Therefore, there punishment is...." the brown tom gave another sneer. "''Death!" '' ''"''No!" cried out a elderly black she-cat with a crippled leg. "Not my baby! Please Pricklestar not her!" tears filled the she-cats eyes as she looked at Frostberry. Her only daughter. A black tom with blind eyes pressed against his mate. "Shh Brokentiger..." Pricklestar smiled devilish. "Blazetalon and Ravencaw, Kill them!" Blazetalon smiled with a sneer. "My pleasure." and with that he jumped on top of Applecloud, while Ravencaw went at Frostberry. "I love you, Frostberry!" "I love you too!" "Enough talk!" and with that Blazetalon clawed Applecloud's throat out. Smallbeetles watched the she-cats blue eyes went dull...Smallbeetles turned her head away from the body and just in time for Ravencaw to kill Frostberry. "It is done!" meowed Pricklestar. "Take there bodies away." he hissed and with that he jumped down from the tall rock and walked over to Smallbeetles. "Hello my love." He smiled Smallbeetles turned her head and her eyes landed on her mate. "Hi." "I will see you later." Pricklestar said and gave her nose a lick before walking away. Smallbeetles watched him go, sighing. My name is Smallbeetles I was forced to become Pricklestar's mate, to bear his kits. And I watched many cats die at the paws of Pricklestar. And you know what? This is my story Chapter 1 Smallbeetles was sitting inside Pricklestar's den, she was laying on his nest while Pricklestar was talking with Blackdove. Just then Omorose, Smallbeetles maid and survent walked into the den, she was caring a bird. "Thank you Omorose." smiled Smallbeetles as Omorose sat the bird down at her feet. Omorose smiled and dipped her head, before turning away. "Wait!" Omorose turned back and looked at her, with amber eyes. "Yes?" "You may stay." "But...Ma'am..." Smallbeetles looked at her with soft yellow eyes. "Stay and share this prey with me." Omorose nodded and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. Smallbeetles took the first bite and pushed it over to Omorose. Then Smallbeetles turned her yellow eyes on her mate, as she watched him talk to Blackdove. Pricklestar was nodding to everything Blackdove was saying. "Then take a patrol over there, ''now!" ''she herd him say, not wanting to hear another word, she turned back to Omorose, who was looking at her. "You can have the rest if you want." Omorose blushed and looked away and down on the prey, before looking back up at her and she shook her head. "No...thank you...You need it more." she whispered. Smallbeetles took in the she-cat's light amber eyes. "Alright." she sighed and took the prey back, she took a bite and looked up in time to see Pricklestar walking over to her. "Did you save me any?" he joked. Smallbeetles rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's mine, Omorose gave it to me." Pricklestar turned and looked at Omorose, as if he just noticed her. Omorose seemed to shrink back behind Smallbeetles. "Oh I see, thank you my dear, now if you excuse me and my mate, that would be wonderful." he grinned at Omorose. Omorose took one last glance at Smallbeetles before standing up and walking out of the den. Smallbeetles sighed. "What is it now, Pricklestar?" she asked, turning her eyes on him. Pricklestar shrugged. "I was hoping we could have kits? You know so that are bloodline will flow." Smallbeetles shook her head. "No, Prickletsar. Not now, I told you before." she said standing up, she walked past him to the den entrance. Prickletstar hissed in frustration. "I know, but..." "Don't you but, me." she turned her yellow eyes on him. "I have a saying in this too." and with that she walked out of the den. She couldn't believe her ears, she knew he wanted kits but after seeing the things he done to other cats, she didn't want a mate like this, but she knew if she tried to get out of it she would be killed, she already watched him kill her family. Lost in thought, she accidentally bumped into something...or someone. "Oof!" Smallbeetles jerked back, her yellow eyes took in a brown tom with soft brown eyes. "Oh i'm so sorry, Bearclaw!" she lend down to sniff him. "I didn't see you there." "Oh it's alright!" he blushed as he looked at Smallbeetles. "You know how I am. I always seem to bump or trip into other cats." Smallbeetles blushed and let out a soft laugh. "That's the good old, Bearclaw." Bearclaw laughed with a smile, he shuffled his feet nervously. "So I was thinking, maybe you and I could go hunting sometime?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Smallbeetles smiled. "Why not? But It would have to be later, or tomorrow. I'm kinda busy right now. I have to take Primrosepaw out, soon." she added. Bearclaw nodded. "Ok, I'll see you later then." and with that he walked away. Smallbeetles watched him go, and sighed again. "Hi Smallbeetles!" Smallbeetles jumped around and saw Primrosepaw. "Primrosepaw!" she said with a nervous laugh. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on other cats without them knowing?" Primrosepaw looked at her with bright amber eyes. "Then what's the point of scaring other cats?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Smallbeetles shook her head, she always knew Primrosepaw was the curious type. "Nevermind." she said another sigh. "Would you stop with your sighing!" meowed Primrosepaw with a laugh. "You always sigh!" Smallbeetles rolled her eyes. "I do not!" "Yes you do!" she teased her. Smallbeetles rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Ok, whatever. Come on we have work to do." she said and stood up, walked away. Primrosepaw followed her. Chapter 2 Smallbeetles was half awake and half asleep in her nest, in the Leader's Den. Her eyes heavy, and she had just got down working with Primrosepaw, who was a paw full. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. A scream pierced the night. Smallbeetles jerked awake, and hissed angrily. Standing up, she walked out of the leader's den, her eyes landed on Pricklestar with Blackdove, they were standing over two Moonclan cats, one rosy she-cat with blue eyes and one tom with his black and white pelt, blood was pooling around on his back. Smallbeetles looked at the two toms. "What's going on here?" Streamclan cats filled the whole camp, coming too see what is happening. Pricklestar turned to his mate. "Hello, love. Well I captured these two, they were hunting on Stremaclan territory!" Smallbeetles knew that was a lie, she seen him captured helpless cats and turn them into slaves, just like Leopard. "I know your lying." she told him. "Dovefeaher!" A gray she-cat walked out of the medicine cat den. "Yes?" "I need you to treat this cat." she nodded to the tom. Dovefeather nodded, but before she went back to her den, she looked sacredly at Pricklestar before going into the den, a couple minutes later she came back with herbs in her mouth. Smallbeetles watched as she put the herbs on the tom. "Thank you Dovefeather." turning her back on the tom and she-cat she looked over to the prisoners den. "Omorose!" The small tortoiseshell walked out of the prisoner den, her amber eyes landed on Smallbeetles. "Yes, my lady?" she asked. "I want you to come with me, we are taking these cats back to there clan." Omorose nodded. "You won't do such a thing." meowed Prickletstar. "Why not?" she asked turning her eyes on Pricklestar. "Because, I am your leader and your mate, and you will do what I say, understood?" "No." she hissed, and with that she turned and looked at the she-cat who was helping the tom up. "Good now let's go." she headed to the entrance of the camp, and walked out of the camp, along with Omorose, and the two Moonclan cats. "Should we go after her?" Pricklestar shook his head. "No." Chapter 3 Smallbeetles lead Omorose, and the two Moonclan cats to there clan, once they got to the the edge of Moonclan camp, that's when the Moonclan she-cat turned to her. "Thank you..." her blue eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much....Smallbeetles." Smallbeetles just nodded. "Your welcome." "If you need anything, anything at all just say that it was alright by Shockwave and Rosequartz." smiled Rosequartz. "Thank you Rosequartz, I will keep your offer. Now you better go." she smiled. Rosequartz nodded. "Thank you again." Smallbeetles watched them leave until she couldn't see them anymore, turning around to face Omorose, she smiled. "Ready to go home?" Omorose nodded nervously, her amber eyes looked into Smallbeetles. "Yes, Omorose?" Omorose suddenly looked away. "I would like to show you something." "Oh? And what might that be?" Omorose smiled mysteriously. "That my lady, you will find out." Smallbeetles laughed with a smile. "Alright, show me. Omorose." Omorose nodded, she led her back into the territory, but instead of going back to camp, she walked further behind the camp, close to the waterfall. Once they were there, she turned and looked back at Smallbeetles. "Ready?" Smallbeetles nodded. Omorose jumped into the waterfall. "Omorose!" Smallbeetles looked at the Waterfall worriedly. "Come on!" Smallbeetles sighed and jumped into the waterfall, her feet hitting cold stone. She was inside a cave! "Woah. How did you know about this?" Omorose smiled. "Pricklestar let me go swimming for you to find prey."